Kingdom Hearts: The Dawn Of Darkness
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: What if Xemnas wasn't truly defeated, what if Aqua couldn't save Terra after she defeated him, What if the old man still existed. How will these events changed the lives of our favorite Keyblade wielder's? Will be pairings
1. The Rebirth Of Nothing

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I decided to take this story in a different direction. So technically this is still my first time writing a fic for Kingdom hearts, but with this time I think I added a better plot to it. So I hope you guys enjoy it, just as much as I have coming up with this. Anyway it's time to get on with the story. **

**P.S.: Oh yea I do not own any rights to Kingdom hearts. If I did we all would be playing Kingdom hearts 3 right now. With all characters being able to be used in battle lol, but hey I guess we have to wait and see. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
the Rebirth of Nothing**

The moonlight shined brightly as it beamed down on the sandy shores of the Dark Margin. The waves danced peacefully as they moved smoothly along the shores. The place looks calm even peaceful at times, but darkness is unpredictable and this place is no different. Black shadow like thorns shot up from all over the place, decorating the scene to make it even deadlier, but still peaceful in the same sense.

This is darkness, it could possibly be nothing. Nothing and darkness in one's heart, or those who didn't have a heart and was searching for one ended up in place like this. Some would lose their body and become a full heartless. Some who didn't have anything to begin with was born into nothing.

In a sense, both darkness and nothing belong together, a Heartless and a Nobody to different beings, but both longing for the same thing.

A Heart….No Kingdom Hearts.

On the dark sandy shores of the Dark margin laid a body that was covered in a dark cloak. Everything except his head was covered, he wore black gloves and black boots and his hair was long, reaching to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it falls over his shoulders. His hairstyle is reminiscent of Xehanort's hair, including his bangs, the color, and the length.

He laid their motionless, slowly opening his amber-orange eyes at the sound of the waves that splashed endless against each other. His amber like eyes focused slowly as they fixed their image on the dark sky that hovered above.

"Darkness." The figure said to himself as he slowly lifted his right hand and noticed that he could move.

"Complete….Darkness." He said to himself as he tried to remember what happened before he ended up in such a cold place.

"_Flashback_"

"_Heroes from the realm of light... I will not allow it to end this way... not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same... Eternal._"_ He said as he looked at the two teenagers that stood before him, with their Keyblade's in hand._

"_You're right. Light and Darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever too." The oldest out of the two stated. His hair was silver and his eyes were mixed between a bluish green color. He was paler than his friend that stood beside him in skin complexion. He wore a black zip-up tank-top and a white and yellow vest over it; his pants are a pair of baggy blue denim jeans, and his feet down to a more normal size with a simple pair of sneakers._

"_But guess what Xemnas." The boy spoke once again_

"_But that doesn't mean that YOU'RE eternal!" The shorter boy said as he pointed his Keyblade towards him. He wore a Black and Silver outfit, that was also baggy in shorts that is. His signature crown necklace and his shoes were black and yellow, along with the yellow belt straps on his shorts and his black gloves. _

_Xemnas let a small evil chuckle and locked eyes with the two teens that stood before him. "No more eternal than that radiance of yours." He spoke calmly as he readied himself for battle. _

"_End of Flashback" _

"I….I…Remember." He said to himself as he slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings. "It was those two." He said to himself again as he finally stood up and walked towards the edge of the darkened shore.

"Sora…Riku."He said to himself." The warriors of light that fear those who wield the powers of darkness." He spoke again as he looked up at the moon that shine brightly down upon on him as he began to remember more of that great battle.

"_Flashback."_

_Even though the battle was very tense and he managed to inflict damage on both Sora and Riku with various attacks, they proved to be more than a he bargained for. _

_Finally bringing Xemnas to his limit he unleashed a barrage of energy salvos that surrounded both Sora and Riku. Using his last resort and he launched his energy attack towards the two Keyblade wielders who started to block every energy salvo that came their way. Twirling their Keyblade's with ease, they danced around each other in unity as they guarded each other as well as their selves as they used their Keyblade's to block and knock away the energy blasts one by one. _

_Suddenly in a big flash of light the two Keyblade wielders let their guard down for a split second, only to have Xemnas continue the assault. He bashed Riku hard knocking him a few feet away from Sora._

"_Riku!" Sora called out as he looked behind him, only to turn his head instantly to see Xemnas standing over him with his Eternal blade extended towards the side of Sora head. Xemnas lifted up his energy like blade and got ready to deliver the final blow, but Riku appeared right back into the fight managing to block the attack, before he had the chance to strike. Riku pushed the attack away only to have Xemnas grab Sora by the shirt and toss him to the side and spin around to use his blade and bash Riku in the leg catching Riku in mid air. _

_As Xemnas was getting ready to deliver the death blow to Riku, Sora regained his posture and launched towards Xemnas and Riku. _

"_Sora!" Riku called out as he extended his Keyblade towards him._

_Sora didn't hesitate he quickly grabbed Riku's Keyblade and rammed into Xemnas, causing him to drop his guard. With the opening in sight, Sora began to bash Xemnas with both of the Keyblade's. Right's and Left Sora's onslaught was somewhat relentless as he pounded Xemnas brutally. With his combo coming to an end he slashed Xemnas with his Keyblade and then slashed him in the face using Riku's keyblade knocking Xemnas into the air. _

_Sora then leaped up after Xemnas as he crossed by Keyblade's into an X like shape and rammed into Xemnas back, causing Xemnas to fall slowly towards the ground. _

_Sora then jumped back towards Riku and pointed his Keyblade towards Xemnas. "Riku!" Sora called out as Riku looked at Sora, for a split second and placed his hand on Sora's and they both shot a beam of light of the Keyblade piercing Xemnas through his chest._

_There was no scream of pain or agony coming from Xemnas as he fell back. The only word the leader of Organization XIII could mutter was. "Keyblade." As everything turned white and Xemnas disappeared. _

"_End of Flashback" _

Xemnas continued to look at the moonlit sky as his memory began to come back to him. "Hmm….What a fitting place for Darkness, but not a fitting place for me." He said as he turned to walk away from the soothing sounds of the waves.

"Wait!" A voice called out to him, causing him to turn around at the sudden interruption. "You seemed troubled…Do you not like what you see?" The voiced asked as Xemnas turned towards the owner of the voice that sounded nothing short of raspy and somewhat of old age.

"Who…Are…You?" Xemnas spoke as his amber orange like eyes fell upon a black cloaked figure like himself; the only difference was the hood was covering his face.

"What do you want?" Xemnas spoke with some irritation in his voice. "Hurry up and speak I do not have time for foolish games." He said again as the figure slowly stepped towards him.

"You really don't remember anything do you?" The voice said calmly as Xemnas continued to stare at the short black hooded figure that stood in front of him.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Xemnas responded.

"I'm sure you don't…" The figure said as he turned towards Xemnas and slowly brought his black gloves up towards his hood getting ready to remove it. "It comes to no surprise that you don't remember who I am…Or who you are for that matter." The figure stated as his hands slowly started to remove the hood slowly allowing Xemnas to look with unimportance at the features of the man that mysteriously appeared before him.

Once the hood was slowly removed, there stood an old man, bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back.

"I am you." The old man spoke as he looked at Xemnas with dark inspiration in his eyes. "My have you turned out well." He said as he slowly started to walk around Xemnas, surveying his features and trying to understand his power.

"I don't understand." Xemnas said as he looked at the old man with somewhat of a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean…You are me?" He asked wanting a quick response to his question.

The old man slowly laughed as he walked towards the shores of the beach with his hands folded behind his back.

"Tell me…..Do you remember the name….Xehanort." The old man asked as he slowly glanced back towards Xemnas who just stared at him with no emotion in his eyes.

"Xehanort….How long has it been since I abandoned that name_?_" Xemnas stated as he looked at the old man he wore a dark smile upon his face.

"You may have abandoned the name, but you can't abandon who you are." The old man stated. "I am Xehanort you are also a part of me…In your case a nobody, a nothing, one that once absorbed the power of Kingdom Hearts…And you shall do it again." Xehanort stated as he looked at Xemnas who contemplated on the thought.

"You have those who sealed you away in darkness, now here is your chance to remedy that fact and create what you always wanted to create...With the power of Kingdom Hearts in your possession." Xehanort continued.

Xemnas continued to look at Xehanort as the word Kingdom hearts pierced his thoughts, but even so he stayed silent.

"The old man speaks the truth." Another voice was heard as another dark cloaked figure appeared on the side of Master Xehanort.

"And you are?" Xemnas asked still with the same tone in his voice showing no sign of interest in the new figure that appeared out of the darkness.

The figure slowly laughed as he too slowly removed his hood only to reveal a boy with dark skin that compared to Xemnas, his hair was also silver with the same design as Xemnas and his eyes were solid yellow.

"You can say that I'm you as well….The old man fused his heart with a Keyblade wielder who couldn't control the darkness in his heart, in turn I was created." The boy spoke. "Originally my name was Xehanort, but seeing as the old man as the name and I'm stuck with this kid's body I think it'll suit me better if you call me….Terranort." He replied as he looked at Xemnas and smirked evilly.

Xemnas continued to stare at the two figures before him, and then he slowly brought his attention towards the younger Xehanort and looked at him.

"We all have accepted the darkness within our hearts." Master Xehanort spoke as the two turned their attention towards him. "We also have had those that have interfered with quest for power." He continued.

"And in turn we must rise above the past and become one with the darkness again." Master Xehanort explained as he looked at the two powerful forces known to those who wielded a keyblade." Xemnas we all seek the powers of Kingdom hearts…But there is something more." Master Xehanort finished.

"Something more?" Xemnas repeated.

"Yes…Much more." Master Xehanort replied.

"The old man speaks the truth." Terranort said as Xemnas eyed him carefully as Master Xehanort turned towards the water again and waved his hand, causing a dark void to appear in front of them. Once opened, he turned to his side and gestured that Xemnas be the first to walk through.

"Why don't you go first?" Master Xehanort suggested as Xemnas looked at him and then slowly walked through the corridors of Darkness.

"This is going to be a real treat isn't it?" Terranort replied as he looked at his old figure, that stood there with the same evil smirk on his face.

"More than you know." Master Xehanort responded. "We even have another guest that I managed to save from the light…He should be meeting up with us shortly." He finished as he gestured that Terranort stepped through the portal. "For now let's start getting things in order shall we." Master Xehanort complied.

"Anything you say old man." Terranort responded. "Just hope the big guy doesn't think he do it on his own." Terranort said as he stepped through the portal.

"Don't worry…For what I got in store it's going to take all of our darkness, to overcome what they call light." Master Xehanort spoke, before he finally stepped through the portal causing the Dark void to disappear.

"**Mysterious Tower**"

King Mickey stepped out of Yen Sid's castle and looked up at the sky and saw a dark light appear from out of nowhere. This immediately caused worry with In the Keyblade holder as a dark feeling crept up inside him.

"This isn't good." Mickey stated as he continued to look up at the sky above him as a world that was supposed to be destroyed reappeared once again…This time bigger than it was before.

"Oh no…I must warn the others quick." Mickey said to himself before he trusted his hand forward causing his Keyblade Starseeker to appear in his hands.

"Sora….We're going to need your help." Mickey stated as he held his Keyblade up and in a flash of light vanished towards his castle.

"Castle Oblivion"

A boy laid in the chamber of waking, lifelessly as a girl that looked a couple of years older than him walked up towards his lifeless body and knelt down in front of him, grasping his hand with both of her own.

"Ven." She said softly as if hoping that he would wake, but frowned when his body ceased to move.

The girl slowly stood up and looked at the boy, who was wore a jacket that resembled that of Roxas. It took on the colors of a ying yang symbol, one side of the jacket was White and the other side was Black. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated, again, similar to the collar on Roxas's own jacket. Underneath this, he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder.

His pants that closed up at the bottom of his legs, resembling shorts, these pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband that also resembled that of Roxas.

The girl who looked after him stood a few inches taller than he did. Her eyes where Blue, they also matched her hair which was short in length. She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears an odd silver badge similar to badges also worn by Ven and her lost friend Terra. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

Also like the girl the young boy had the same badge shaped in the same manner as the girl did. He also wore boots that resembled regular street shoes.

"Ventus…I…Promise I'll wake you up somehow." She said as she slowly moved towards Ventus and slowly lifted him up and sat in the seat herself and placed him in her lap with his head falling softly on her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him and placed her chin on top of his head and held him close and closed her eyes slowly.

"I will always be here for you." She said as she slowly placed her hand on his cheek. While she was so focused on the boy opening his eyes, she failed to notice that his hand slowly moved to hers. Landing softly on top of it, causing her eyes to shoot open as the boy who hasn't spoke since the incident.

"Aqua." He called out softly.

"**Destiny Island"**

On a small island surrounded by water on side, reside the ones that defeated Xemnas in the early battle, that seem to have brought them a peace that was only short lived.

The island looked like a big tree house in some sense as it was the key holder's favorite place to relax.

On the outskirts of the islands sat on a tree that was folded in a weird shape. He sat alone reading a letter that was sent to him by Mickey. He read the letter over and over, trying to decide on the decision he should make as he looked at the letter once again.

_I wanted to tell you right away,_

_About memories from the past that sleep within you,_

_And about the pieces that will tie you to your future._

_Sora, Riku, Kairi,_

_The truth behind the Keyblade,_

_Has found its way through so many people,_

_And now I know that it rests in your hearts._

_Sora,_

_You are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting,_

_And you're the only one who can end their sadness. They need you._

_It's possible that all your journeys so far,_

_Have been preparing you for this great new task that's waiting for you._

_I should have known there were no coincidences, only links in a much larger chain of events._

_And now the door to your next journey is ready to be opened._

Sora looked up from the letter again and towards the sky.

"Sora…Have you made up your mind yet?" Riku asked as he stepped beside his best friend and looked at him. Sora slowly nodded and then looked down at the letter once more and then back at Riku.

"Yea…I'm ready." Sora said as a smile formed across his face.

"Sora!" Kairi called as she ran towards Sora with a star shaped object in her hand. Sora looked at her and immediately jumped down from the tree he was sitting and looked at Kairi.

"Kairi I have to go…It's just who I am." Sora said with the same goofy smile that he always gave.

Kairi smiled back at Sora and placed the star shaped in his hands and closed it with her own. "See you soon." She said with the same smile and without sadness in her voice.

"Alright then….Let's go." Riku said causing Sora to nod in agreement as they both opened their palms causing their Keyblade's to appear in their hands.

"**Twilight Town" **

In the town that looks like a modern average city was a huge clock tower that rivaled that of big Ben. On that clock tower sat two figures, one was a boy who looked the same age as Sora and a girl who looked a little older than Kairi, but with a more aggressive look.

The boy's hair is Light brown, short and kind of messy (resembles that of Sora's, but maybe a bit shorter. His eyes are Light brown, maybe even gold sometimes. He wears a Black plain shirt with a short sleeve jacket that stops at his stomach. The overall color of the Jacket is Black with the inside of it being White. On the sleeves of the Jacket was a gold like design that took the outline from of fire that was drawn all the way down both sleeves and then there were red markings that resemble the same markings on his sleeves on the lower back of his Jacket. His shorts were Black as well and they stopped a few inches past his knees. He had one belt strap around each of the pants leg that were golden and then across his mid section as well. His shoes are also Black and golden with a hint of Red flames on the side of them. On his hands he wore Black and White fingerless gloves with White straps that formed and X on his hands with "Blaze" written in Gold and Red coloring on each of the straps.

The girl that sat beside him Like Aqua, her hair is slightly past the tips of her shoulders with the color of her hair being White, her eyes we're also light blue. She wears a black halter top, with black and white shorts; she also wears White Sleeves that start from her elbow down to her hands. She wears Black socks up to her knees with Black and White shoes that match her top. She also where's Silver like necklace with a heart shaped pendant at the end of it.

"Aisha." The boy called as he slowly took a bite of his ice cream in his hands.

"Yea I know." She said as she took a bite of hers. "We have to make sure this town is clear of the heartless." She said slowly as she slowly took another bite of her ice cream.

"Oh don't worry about that Aisha, everything is going to fine." The boy said as he looked at her with a smile on his face. "Beside's when was the last time we seen a heartless or anything for that matter that even caused us our keyblade's." The boy replied.

"Uriah."Aisha said as she let a small sigh. "You know I do wish you could be a little bit more serious about this." She finished as Uriah looked at her.

"Aisha…Come on…I am serious." Uriah said as he was about to take another bite out of his when he saw a dark portal open up and out came three figures that walked the street of Twilight town.

"Aisha I think…it's time to get serious." Uriah said as he was dropped his Ice cream and summoned his key blade, the bond of flames in his right hand and looked at Aisha. "You coming?" He asked her.

Aisha nodded her head and extended her open hand, summoning her Keyblade the sign of innocence in her right hand and looked down at the three figures that slowly walked into town. "I don't know who they are, but I don't think their like the heartless we fought before." Aisha said as she looked at Uriah, who had a serious, but worried look on his face.

"Yea your right, I'm getting a funny feeling from them to." He said as he watched them disappear into town. ""We may be in for fight." Uriah finished as he looked at Aisha, who just nodded at him.

"It's ok…I'm ready…Let's go." She said as she tightened her gripped on her keyblade and looked at Uriah with serious expression she could make up.

Uriah just looked back down at her and smiled at her. "Alright then…Let's go." He said as they made their way down the clock tower, to confront the three dark figures that stepped out of the corridors of darkness and into their hometown.

* * *

**Alright well I'm going to stop here, ok guys I put in some work trying to actually get this chapter up. I think I finally got a kingdom hearts worthy chapter here, but that's up to you guys to decide. Please read and review and tell me what you think ok. I hope I get to hear from some of you. Well until next chapter, see ya!**


	2. The Fight for Twilight

**Disclaimer: Alright everyone I'm here with the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh yea I don't own Kingdom hearts or anything from it, just my characters. Well it's time for the chapter, let's read and see what happens. **

**Chapter 2  
the fight for Twilight Town**

**

* * *

**

**[Twilight Town]'**

Uriah and Aisha made their way down the clock tower in pursuit of the three dark figures that stepped out of the dark portal.

"Do you think we can take them?" Aisha asked as she looked at her long time friend with concern written on her face. "I mean we only just start using these Keyblade's not too long ago." She added as she continued to run alongside Uriah.

"Don't worry." Uriah responded as he continued to run as well. "We we're pretty advanced when we were training with the master before he pasted and beside's who else do you know that's going to protect the light from the darkness huh?" He asked as the two rounded the corner of a building trying to find the dark figures that had caught suspicion from.

"Just don't think negative ok we can handle this." Uriah added as he looked back at Aisha who only smiled back at him and nodded her head.

"You're right, let's hurry before we lose em." Aisha said as the two keyblade wielder's continued their way around Twilight Town.

Meanwhile while in pursuit Xemnas continued is slowly walk, alongside Master Xehanort and the newly formed Terranort throughout the city as if they were searching for something.

"Hmmm this would be a good place to start." Terranort stated as he looked around the city and then at Xemnas who didn't say anything in response.

"Yes I do believe that this will be the first world to give their light to the darkness." Master Xehanort stated as he looked around the city as well. "This place is filled with so many hearts, hearts that fear the darkness and tremble at the power that it holds." Xehanort stated as he turned his head towards Xemnas.

"Why don't we free them from that fear?" He stated as Xemnas smirked slightly and then turned his head slightly towards Xehanort.

"Yes we shall welcome them to the light of darkness." He said as he lifted his hand in the air.

"Hey!" A voice shouted causing the three villains to turn their heads towards the direction of the voice. "Just what do you think you're doing?" It shouted as Uriah appeared from behind them with Aisha beside him with their Keyblade's pointed at the three that stood before them.

"Oh…I see there are still a few around." Terranort stated as he looked at the two keyblade holders that faced them. "I still see the Keyblade's are still choosing little brats to fight for them, when will they ever choose a real wielder who isn't a child." Terranort finished as he extended his hand, causing a Keyblade to appear.

"Uriah." Aisha called as she glanced at her friend. "Look he has one to." She said as she tightens her grip on her Keyblade.

"Yea I know, this may get messy just hold your ground." He said as he glared at the three figures. "Now who are you and what's with the whole dark portal thing?' Uriah shouted as he demanded answers to his questions.

Xemnas continued to stare at the young boy and then while finding him unworthy slowly turned his head. "We don't have time for this." He said as he continued to walk towards the center of the town.

"I agree." Xehanort stated as he turned his back towards Uriah and Aisha and looked at Terranort. "Let's not soil our hands with them just yet." He said as he raised his hand and lowered it just as quickly, causing a massive amount of dark portals to appear around the two Keyblade wielders.

"Uriah!" Aisha shouted as she turned around to face the dark figures that started to crawl out from the ground and the portals that appeared everywhere. 'Heartless!" She shouted.

"Yea I know!" Uriah replied as he readied himself for the onslaught from the dark creatures that finally surrounded them.

"Well I guess this way we can see if their good or not." Terranort stated as he dispersed his Keyblade and followed after Xehanort and Xemnas.

"Hey!" Uriah shouted trying to get their attention, but they just completely ignored him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Uriah shouted as he took a step forward a Heartless shadow leaped out in front of him. He was about to strike, but Uriah brought down his keyblade slicing the shadow in half.

Suddenly the heartless rushed towards the young Keyblade wielders.

Aisha saw this and charged towards her end of the heartless and started slashing repeatedly. She sliced one shadow in half and pivoted her foot to the left and sliced another one that leaped towards her in mid air. Uriah leaped in the air and sliced a few more heartless that came their way. He side stepped one heartless and sliced it across the chest and then dodged another attack from another Heartless shadow and sliced it from behind.

"This is crazy!" Uriah shouted as he sliced another heartless that jumped at him.

"Who are you telling?" Aisha shouted as she blocked a few attacks that came from her left side and then slashed a few more heartless causing them to disappear instantly, but it didn't matter. The more they brought down with their keyblade's the more they would appear.

"This is endless!" Uriah shouted again as he was finally knocked back by a few heartless into a wall, but he regained control and charged towards the heartless again, striking quickly. He brought his keyblade over his head and slashed and slashed, but it still didn't prove to be any use.

"Man!" He said as he and Aisha stopped with their backs pressed against each other as they surveyed the heartless that surrounded them. "There is just no end to them." He said as he gritted his teeth and glanced back towards his partner. "Got any ideas, if you do they could really be helpful right now?" He asked her.

"Yea let's stop playing and end this already!" She shouted back as she glanced back at Uriah." We have to hurry up and get to those three; I don't know what their planning, but something is telling me that it isn't good." She finished as heartless jumped towards her and tried to slash her across the face, but she blocked it with her Keyblade and pushed it back forcefully.

Uriah just smirked at her and then looked at Heartless and extended his left hand. "Alright then." He said as another Keyblade appeared in his hand, the Maverick flare. "Let's go ahead and wrap this up." He said as he started to glow slightly, then suddenly his Keyblade's burst into flames as he charged towards his half of the heartless.

"Hmph." Aisha said as she cocked her head back and smirked at Uriah and charged towards her end as well. This time she would slash and vanish and repeated the process. Heartless after heartless disappeared after she danced across the field, shadow stepping with every slash that she took, cutting down one heartless after another finally clearing her side of the streets.

Uriah on the other hand wasn't an agile as Aisha, but still just as powerful. His flame lit Keyblade's struck each heartless that he came in contact with. One by one they vanished back to the darkness that they came from as he continued to surge through the battle field. Right's and left as he slashed and slashed his way through the dark shadow's cutting through them as if they were nothing. Finally he performed a back flip to and reposition himself in mid air as his bond of flames keyblade started to charge up a fire like energy ball.

"FIRESTORM!" Uriah shouted as he swung his Keyblade towards the remaining Heartless, causing the fireball to fly towards them, crashing into them without mercy as a few pillars of fire shot up from the ground eliminating the rest of the heartless that stood in their way.

"Alright then that takes care of that." Aisha said as she ran up to Uriah as he landed on the ground.

"Yea let's go finish the job." Uriah said as Aisha nodded in agreement and the two made their way towards the center of Twilight town in hopes of preventing what was about to happen.

Meanwhile while Aisha and Uriah were battling it out for their life Xemnas and his self reincarnates stood in the center of Twilight town surveying their position.

"Is it time old man?" Terranort asked somewhat impatiently as he looked at Xehanort who just smirked at him.

"Xemnas." Xehanort called, causing the emotionless nobody to turn his head towards Xehanort. "It is time that these people embrace the power of darkness." He stated. "The anger and rage in one's heart will fuel the Kingdom hearts that we all seek." Xehanort finished as he extended his hand causing His Keyblade to appear in his hand.

Xemnas looked at Xehanort for a moment and then turned his head back towards the city. "The world that never was…Now…It will be the world that should have been." He said to himself as he held his hand opening his palm towards the sky allowing a dark purple like energy ball to appear in his hand. "Now we shall embrace this world in darkness." He said as Terranort extended his hand again summoning his Keyblade as well.

The dark energy ball that lay in Xemnas hand started to slowly float up into the sky, until it was finally hovering over the city of Twilight town. The Dark purple aura emulated around it as the dark energy within this dark orb continued to spin constantly, ready to unleash the anguish and hatred of the darkness that was gathered before.

"Darkness." Xemnas said to himself as he looked up at the dark sphere that floated high above them. "It will emulate this place of the so called light that once brightens it. "He finished as Xehanort and Terranort pointed their Keyblade's towards the dark orb and getting ready to fire a dark like beam into it.

"I don't think so!" Uriah shouted as he leaped out of nowhere heading straight for Xehanort, who quickly turned around and blocked his attack with his own Keyblade.

"So you defeated the heartless have you?" Xehanort asked as Uriah swung with his other Keyblade, but Xehanort dodged it and blocked another attack with his own Keyblade.

"Uriah!" Aisha called as she charged towards Xehanort, but Xehanort quickly pushed Uriah away and used his Keyblade to block the attack coming from Aisha.

"Hmm I see." He said as he also pushed Aisha away with barely any effort at all. "You both favor the light." He said as Terranort stepped beside him and looked at the two heroes with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't think they would get past those heartless, but since they made it this far…What do you say we make them acknowledge the true power of darkness." Terranort stated as he pointed his Keyblade at Uriah and Aisha and cocked his head towards Xehanort."You don't mind do you?" He asked as Xehanort wanting to see the true strength of these Keyblade wielder's slowly shook his head, Xemnas on the other hand was not satisfied.

"Alright then, I hope you're ready." Terranort said as he charged towards Uriah and Aisha with his Keyblade extended ready for battle.

**[Castle Oblivion]**

"Aqua." Ventus said slowly as his eyes slowly opened causing Aqua to gasp in shock as she continued to look at him.

"Ve…Ven." She said as their eyes locked, causing a smile to appear on Aqua's face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Ven…I'm so happy your awake…I thought I lost you to." She said as she continued to hug Ven, who just took it in complete shock, but came to when he heard her last statement.

"Lost me to….You mean Terra's." He started.

"Not here." She finished as she slowly released him and lowered her head in sadness. "I...I couldn't save him…I was lucky to get you out when I did…I was the only one left and I had to make sure I was here with you when you finally woke up." She said as she brought her head back up and focused on Ventus's eyes. Only to find out that they read the same sad expression as hers did.

"How long have I been sleep?" Ventus asked as he brought his gaze back towards Aqua.

"It's been about eleven years." Aqua answered as she placed her hand on his shoulder and replaced her sad expression with a smile. "Don't worry Ven, it may just be the two of us now, but I'm sure we can bring Terra back if together." She said as Ven looked back up at Aqua and smiled at her.

"Yea…You're right Aqua." He said as he turned his head slightly avoiding her gaze. "Thanks….Thanks for being there for me." He said as Aqua looked at him for a moment and slowly knelt down and placed her hand on his chin, guiding his face so that his eyes and lock on to hers.

"Ven…I'm always here for you, you know that." She said. "With us together, we don't have to fear the darkness." She said as she continued to smile at him. "No matter what happens, we'll get through anything together I promise." She finished as Ventus guided his hand on to hers and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Aqua." He said as Aqua stood up slowly and patted him on the head playfully as she turned towards the entry way of the chamber of waking.

"Now it's time we get out of here." She said as he looked back at Ven. "I'm pretty sure you would want to get some fresh air and stretch yourself out a bit.' She said as she extended her hand towards him.

Ven looked at it for a moment and then he brought his eyes up to meet Aqua's. For some reason a filling started to stir in his heart, a feeling that he appearance before whenever he was close to Aqua, but he never acted on it. After all it's his best friend and she's a few years older than him. He liked Aqua, He liked her a lot, but he never had the courage to say anything.

He decided to leave the feeling alone for the time being and he accepted her hand, they grasped each other's hand, while not interlacing their fingers.

Ven didn't object to it anyway, he was just happy to be back and happy to know that Aqua's face was the first face he got to see when he opened his eyes.

* * *

**Alright I'm going to stop right here and try to update again soon if I can, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'm trying to bring everyone in little by little, just give the story some time and you will all see how everything falls in to place. Well I hope you like the chapter please read and review thanks guys!**


End file.
